Meap Me in St. Louis
Meap's back again! But is something different? Meanwhile, Mitch has kidnapped Candace and tries to marry her while Doofenshmirtz searches for a new assistant. ||||4|166|August 3rd, 2012|War Stars|Drawn to Fight|None (2-Part Episode)}} Episode Summary Phineas, Ferb and Isabella are riding on a speedboat. Isabella turns around and asks if Baljeet's ok out there. It zooms over a little to show Baljeet waterskiing. He asks if there's any more tension and Isabella applies it. They jump off a ramp and land in the backyard, where Buford is holding up a sign that reads "2". Baljeet is upset that he only scored a 2 and Buford justifies it: he doesn't like Baljeet. They hear a weird sound and Phineas points out Meap's ship about to land. They all notice that it's heading straight towards them and flee. Meap gets out and pulls out a laser, walking towards Phineas and Ferb and the gang with it as his ship explodes. The kids flee with Meap chasing them and Phineas remarks that something's wrong with Meap, causing a sarcastic remark from Buford. With Candace, Linda asks her to do a shopping list. Candace writes it down (a new dress, new shoes, a new purse, maybe a pedicure, ect.) and then hears an explosion outback. She heads outside and sees Mitch's ship landing. Mitch reveals his plan to kidnap Candace with help from his new partner: Jerry the Platypus! Candace mishears him, thinking he said "Perry the Platypus", but Mitch corrects her, revealing Jerry. Candace breaks the fourth wall (How many best friends do you have to steal in a lifetime?), confusing Mitch. Mitch sends Jerry to kidnap Candace as Candace asks where Perry is. With Perry, he arrives at DEI to see Doofenshmirtz interviewing a random character. Doofenshmirtz tells him "he'll get the call in 2-12 weeks" and turns to Perry, trapping him in a soundproof capsule with a speaker in it. Doofenshmirtz speaks into a microphone, revealing that he needs a new assistant and has been interviewing people. He decides to check out the bus and leaves Perry in DEI as Perry searches for an escape. Phineas and Ferb and the gang have now arrived back outback and climb inside a shuttle left behind by Mitch. They fly away with Meap following them via jetpack. Phineas finds a sensor in the ship which reveals that Mitch's ship is in St. Louis. Baljeet reveals that he believes that Mitch is why Meap is acting so strangely and they follow Mitch, landing on a street next to a Bango-Ru Convention Mitch is about to enter. In order to defeat Phineas and Ferb, Mitch uses his other assistant: Dennis the Dinosaur! The gang flee as Dennis tries to eat them, only succeeding in taking their transport. Candace has used this time to use her phone, though who she called is unknown. Mitch snatches and smashes the phone and takes her inside the Bango-Ru Convention. Meap enters behind them on his jetpack. On the bus, Doofenshmirtz reveals his identity to the bus riders and asks for an assistant. However, only one guy pays attention: Dr. Gevaarlijk. Gevaarlijk reprimands him for continuing to try to be evil and Doofenshmirtz asks if she will be his assistant. Gevaarlijk reluctantly agrees; only because that will allow her to continue to be bossy with him. The bus arrives in St. Louis, where Doofenshmirtz and Gevaarlijk start their reign of terror at a wedding held in a Bango-Ru Convention. It's revealed that this is Mitch and Candace's wedding. Meap, wearing a translator moustache, asks if anyone objects. Jeremy, followed closely by Suzy, enters the convention and makes his objection while getting onstage. Mitch gets angry and attacks Jeremy causing a fight. Suzy, sensing her brother is in danger, quickly attacks Mitch but ends up in a fight with Meap. Phineas and Ferb and the gang enter and help Candace escape in yet another shuttle. Suzy and Jeremy join them as Mitch, Meap, Jerry and Dennis chase in their own ship. Mitch bashes the heroes a couple of times, knocking Isabella off the ship. Phineas quickly flings a parachute pack out after her and she uses it. He suggests they rebuild the Cuteness Tracker (again) to locate her and he and Ferb begin. With the evil duo, they have destroyed several Bango-Ru dolls and are now escaping. Gevaarlijk admits that she is having fun and they take a spaceship parked out front. In the process, they accidently pick up Isabella, who they decide to escort (despite the fact that Gevaarlijk doesn't think it's very evil). The three spaceships arrive at Mars and each land. Doofenshmirtz sees Mitch with Jerry and gets mad at the fact that he stole Jerry too. Mitch has Jerry attack Doofenshmirtz and Gevaarlijk while Isabella joins her group again. Suzy tackles Meap and repeatedly punches him, eventually knocking his moustache off. When this happens, she is electrocuted off and Meap hovers for a second. He blinks twice and turns to normal, revealing that the moustache was given to him by Mitch in order to control his mind. Doofenshmirtz and Gevaarlijk join Phineas and Ferb's group since they all have a common enemy. Dennis the Dinosaur, afraid of being outnumbered, flees, followed by Jerry. Mitch gets angry but attacks with some of his robots before fleeing again. While Meap and Suzy take down the robots, Phineas uses Meap's laser to shoot Mitch's ship, knocking it towards St. Louis again. The team climb into their spaceships and give chase, having a final battle with Mitch on the Gateway Arch. Mitch is knocked into the water, short-circuiting both his moustache and his robot suit. Meap thanks the childrens and returns home. Back with Perry, he has finally escaped and is told by Monogram that Doofenshmirtz didn't manage to do anything evil, so Perry got the day off. End Credits The reveal of "Episode 43: May We Meap Again": (Meap's planet blows up) Candace: Oh, Candace and Meap: Meap. Phineas: Is that the White House? Donald Trump: Aren't you a little bit lying to learn from your past? Isabella: I love you! Doofenshmirtz: Ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' alive! Stayin' alive! Mitch: Now, Meap... YOU SHALL PERISH! Doofenshmirtz: Hey, Trump! Whatcha Doin'? Narrator: The Chronicles of Meap, Episode 43: (Meap is standing on the White House) Meap: Meap! Narrator: May We Meap Again. Donald Trump: Heinz, you're fired. Gallery Running Gags Too Young Line Whatcha Doin'? None. Ferb's Line Hey, Where's Perry? Evil Jingle Mitch's Giant Spaceship! Memorable Quotes Background Information Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Linda *Dan Povenmire as Monogram *Jeff Marsh as Doofenshmirtz *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Lorenzo Lamas as Meap *David Mitchell as Mitch *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry/Jerry/Dennis *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Jennifer Grey as Gevaarlijk *Kari Wahlgren as Suzy Category:Fanon Works Category:Season 4 Category:Missouri Category:Episodes